Fun times in St Peanutsburg
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: Nate is adjusting to life in BBQ, little does he know that two other yokai wielders have just moved into town as well. When the three of them end up going to the same school, it will make for some interesting exchanges. Even more so considering that Nate's two new classmates have one goal: win over Nate's affection. Nate X Katie. Nate X Hailey Ann


**hello everyone, seiji here with yet another attempt at a Yokai Watch fanfiction. the first one I've done in quite some time, but since I'm currently playing Yokai Watch 3 I got the idea to do this here story. well here it goes, hope you enjoy~**

* * *

It is a calm and sunny afternoon in the quaint town of St. Peanutsburg, part of the BBQ region. It has been a few days since Nate Adams and his family moved to the BBQ region from their former home of Springdale after his father accepted a new job offering and young Nate is slowly starting to adjust to life here. At first he had trouble understanding the unique accent of the locals but he's beginning to get used to it. Accompanying him of course is yokai butler Whisper and fellow yokai friend Jibanyan. On this day the trio were hanging out in Nate's room on the 2nd floor of the Adams residence as Nate is casually looking out his bedroom window.

"Ah, what a nice day. wonder what my first day at school here will be like. hope I can at least make a good first impression" Nate says out loud

"You'll be just fine Nate. after all you're already getting the hang of the lingo here. When you first moved in and tried talking to the locals you were like a deer in headlights" says Whisper with a sly grin

"Geez, thanks for reminding me of that Whisper..." says Nate

"Yeah, no worries Nate. Honestly I can't wait to try some of BBQ's best cuisines, nyan!" says Jibanyan laid out on the bed

"Same, haha. Still, it's gonna be different going to a new school for the first time in forever. Guess I'll have to try to make new friends at all... I kinda miss the guys back in Springdale. Bear and Eddie, and especially... Katie~" says Nate thinking of her

Little was Nate aware that St. Peanutsburg was also the new home to two familiar faces from his previous home, not to mention that they were also yokai watch wielders. The first was giddy, self admitted otaku Hailey Ann Thomas who's residence was located a few blocks southwest of where Nate's house was in southmond. At the time Hailey Ann was also in her room, which was lined with anime posters and collectables from tv shows she's a fan of. She is sitting down in a chair in front of a computer placed on a desk, eagerly scrolling through a web page.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! This is perfect~ I was worried St. Peanutsburg didn't have any anime stores but there are several of them in Northbeech. Yay~" says Hailey Ann out loud

"Huh? What in tarnation are you yakking on about?" says Usapyon, her yokai companion

"Oh, I did a web search of St. Peanutsburg for anime stores and places that sell anime merch. Ooooh I can't wait to visit em~" says Hailey Ann

"Um, shouldn't ya be mor worried bout how ya gonna do at yer new school and all?" says Usapyon

"Oh, yeah of course. But I'm not too worried, actually I'm looking forward to it~"

"huh?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda looking forward to going to school here. That's cause..." she says as she smiles and thinks to herself  
"That's cause I'm hoping to see the boy I'm crushing on at my new school. eeee~"

"h? what now?" says Usapyon

"Oh, oh nothing~" answers Hailey Ann as she goes back to typing on her computer

Meanwhile in the northernmost part of St. Peanutsburg, in the district known as Northbeech, resided the third yokai watch wielder and Nate's longtime friend and crush from Springdale, Katie Forester. Katie was standing in the kitchen of her house in front of the sink washing dishes casually. Eventually she finishes cleaning every dish and had them placed on the dish rack nearby, turns off the faucet and wipes the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve.

"Phew, finally done that. Ok, what to do next? Guess I'll watch tv now" she says to herself

"Good afternoon Katie" said a voice from behind her.

Katie turns around and looks, seeing the yokai Frostina who is currently her yokai companion

"Oh, hello Frostina~" she says smiling

"How are you today, Katie? Are you chill?" says Frostina

"Um, I guess you could say that haha. Just finished up some chores is all" answers Katie

"So how are you adjusting to now being here in BBQ?" asks Frostina

"Oh, pretty well I'd say so far. It's such a nice place~" says Katie

"Aren't you worried about whether or not you can make new friends here?"

"Hmm, a little bit but the people all seem nice in this town, you know. I'll be able to check out my new school soon, since school starts tomorrow"

"School... so many people in one place... I would be too shy to go there"

"Really Frostina? Haha~ I'm actually looking forward to it, cause hopefully..."

"Hmm?"

"Cause hopefully I'll get to see Nate again. I know he moved here too along with his family, so we're bound to go to the same school. It must be fate, we're destined to be together~" Katie thought to herself smiling once more

Very soon, the three yokai wielders paths would cross, and their futures forever intertwined. Their story is about to be written, one of joy, one of friendship, one of love...

* * *

**End of Chapter 1~**


End file.
